


Pulled Through

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Catatonic Eurus Holmes, Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Mycroft Holmes, Injured Sherlock Holmes, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, Molly Hooper is a Good Girlfriend, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Dies, Sherlock-centric, Surrounded by friends and family, Waking Up, return from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock wakes up in a room surrounded by friends and family, finding out just how close to beingtrulydead he nearly came.





	Pulled Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So sorry I didn't go into more detail but I actually can't stand writing hospital scenes, but it seemed appropriate in this case. Based on a sentence prompt from **Dreamin** ( _"I'm not going this year."_ )

"I'm not going this year."

“Oh my lord, he’s waking up.”

“There’s enough morphine in his drip to sedate an elephant!”

“Ex-addict. He’d need a higher dose to make him lapse into unconsciousness to heal.”

“Move, both of you, or I swear--”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t stand there much longer, Mycroft, if you want to keep living.”

“I had been _trying_ to move but your husband is blocking me.”

“MOVE!”

“Yes, Molly.”

Only now were his eyes fluttering open. He’d been dreaming of home, of his family – his whole family, Eurus included – celebrating Christmas, and how he wasn’t going to the family home for New Year’s to spend it abroad with…

“Molly,” he said quietly, feeling the hand in his grip it more strongly.

“Hey,” she said softly, and it looked as though she’d been crying, and quite recently. He remembered the last thing before blackness was his sister and himself arguing over the gun, and then coldness, and then nothing.

“I...was shot?” he asked.

“In the abdomen,” Mary said from somewhere else in the room. “Not quite a kill shot, but it’s clear your sister didn’t mean for it to hit you at all. I mean, there’s a way you can shoot someone in the abdomen with little injury...” She trailed off. “Sorry. Old habit.”

John stood next to Molly and he grinned down. “We nearly lost you a few times, but you’ve got the luck of the devil himself.”

“No, I just...” He tried to take a breath and winced. “Damn.”

“It’s going to hurt to do a lot of things,” Molly said, smoothing his hair back. “But Mycroft’s arranged for me to take time off to nurse you back to health. Both of you.” She moved to the side and saw Mycroft in a wheelchair. “He was damn lucky all he broke was a leg and an arm.”

“She broke them,” Mycroft said offhandedly.

“Eurus...” Sherlock said, trying desperately to stay awake.

“You were pronounced dead at Sherrinford once she got help to you,” Mycroft said quietly. “She’s gone catatonic even though the emergency technicians tried one last time to revive you and succeeded.” He paused. “It helped our sister aimed the gun at them. If she hadn’t, you would not be here.”

Sherlock dipped his head down and back up in as close to a nod as he could manage. “Will she be told...?”

“That you’re alive? Yes,” Mycroft said. “Perhaps that will help but we do not know.”

Sherlock sank more into the bed and shut his eyes. Molly’s fingers on her other hand glided through his curls and he felt safe, relaxed. Comforted, though not comfort _able_. But as long as Molly stayed by his side he would be fine. “Get some more rest,” he heard Molly say as the morphine took hold once again. He felt her lips press against his forehead and then he was back in the inky black again, this time feeling comforting warmth radiating throughout. He’d made it through the worst of it all...now he just had to survive the getting better part.


End file.
